<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumah by herblanknotes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070012">Rumah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblanknotes/pseuds/herblanknotes'>herblanknotes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Homesickness, Loneliness, Possibly Out of Character, haikyuu final arc spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblanknotes/pseuds/herblanknotes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam bisingnya suatu kota di Brazil, Hinata rindu rumah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rumah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinar mentari pagi menelisik melalui tirai jendela kamar tidur Hinata yang lantas membuka matanya. Sekian detik berlalu hingga ia diterpa realita bahwa dirinya terbangun di tempat yang kini ia sebut rumah baru.</p><p>Sudah tiga tahun lewat sejak si surai jingga menaruh perhatian pada voli pantai untuk kali pertama. Tak pernah sekalipun ia sangka ambisi akan membawanya ke bagian lain dunia.</p><p>Sejak pertama injakkan kaki di sini, Brazil sudah selalu menyambut Hinata dengan hangat. Namun, hangat itu belum juga memberinya tenang. Setitik hangat di tengah dingin tempat asalnya lebih mampu ia resapi dibanding seluruh hangat pemberian tempat yang masih asing untuknya ini.</p><p>“Aku akan pergi!”</p><p>Hinata mempertanyakan seberapa banyak yakin yang ditaruh oleh dirinya di masa lalu pada dirinya yang sekarang ketika mengucapkan ketiga kata itu, karena sungguh, tak peduli seberapa besar persiapan yang ia himpun sebelum tiba di sini, tangguh dalam diri seakan semakin terkikis selama terpaut jarak dan waktu dengan rumah.</p><p>Kini, rasanya setiap suap santapan munculkan lapar akan nikmat hidangan yang punya sentuhan sang ibu di dalamnya; pada setiap langkah kaki dan kayuhan sepeda, ia diingatkan akan jalanan di kampung halaman yang telah menghiasi separuh hidupnya; dan ramai anak muda di tengah kota membuat ia seakan menyaksikan bayang dirinya bersama teman-teman yang belum ia temukan di sini.</p><p>Rumah. Hinata rindu rumah yang sesungguhnya rumah baginya. Namun, mau seberapapun ia mengakas rindu pada pagi itu, suka tidak suka ia perlu merajut asa untuk menjalani sisa hari karena diamnya takkan bermakna apapun.</p><p>“Aku pamit pulang dulu, ya.”</p><p>Bahkan mengucap “pulang” di penghujung hari menjadi terasa ganjil kala menyadari destinasi pulangnya kini berbeda. Namun, pada akhirnya, ke tempat itulah ia <em>pulang</em>: rumah, meski di dalamnya tak menghadirkan keluarga yang menyambut datangnya dengan hangat.</p><p>Panggilan telepon dengan ibu dalam hening malam ruang tempat tinggalnya yang baru ini selalu menjadi pilihan saat rindu telah menjamah seluruh tubuh.</p><p>“Apakah keputusanku untuk datang ke sini itu sudah tepat?” adalah tanya yang selalu terlontar pada sosok di ujung telepon yang selalu meyakinkan dengan lembutnya bahwa ia mampu melalui semua ini.</p><p>Malam itu, tidur menjadi sukar ketika sepi hanya semakin mengarahkan memorinya pada seluruh nyaman yang lumrah ia rasa setiap hari di rumah sesungguhnya.</p><p>
  <em>Aku ingin pulang.</em>
</p><p>Segala yang mengisi pikiran mengakar pada satu tanya: semua ini untuk apa?</p><p>Tubuh Hinata lantas seperti disambar suatu sengatan kala pikiran mengingatkannya akan apa yang membawanya ke sini, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat ini, dan semua bermuara pada satu hal: mimpi.</p><p>“Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak kelas satu. Setelah aku lulus, aku mau mencoba latihan voli pantai. Aku harus bisa melakukan semuanya. Semuanya.”</p><p>Hinata datang jauh-jauh dengan membawa segala sedia bukan hanya untuk dihempaskan pada kemauannya untuk pulang begitu saja.</p><p>Kalau demi perkembangan diri, ia tak masalah dibalut sepi untuk beberapa kali selama di tempat ini. Kalau tercapainya tujuan sepadan dengan seluruh pengorbanan, maka ia akan berjabat tangan dengan kemandirian.</p><p>
  <em>Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini.</em>
</p><p>Teruntuk hari-hari yang akan datang, meskipun sedang tidak berada di rumah yang ia maknai, Hinata sudah siap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>